


I'll take care of you

by Benjix1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Baby Niall, Daddy Liam, Embarrassed Niall, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting, bottle, nappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benjix1D/pseuds/Benjix1D
Summary: The stress is getting to much for Niall, so Liam decides to put him into AgePlay. Niall agrees, but he is very embarrassed about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this. I'm sorry for my English. English is not my first language.

Pov Liam  
Niall is not doing well. The stress is really getting too much for him. He isn’t taking care of himself. So I wanted to find a way to help him. After looking for hours I found Age Play. I thought it was a bit weird at first, but when I started to look in to it, it made sense. 

So now I am on my way to Niall’s house. I am going to talk to him about Age Play. I really want him to do this. I think this is a perfect way to take all the stress away. But I am a bit afraid of his reaction, I don’t think he will like it. 

I knock on his door before entering. He gave me his spare key. “Morning Nialler.” I yell. Niall is laying on the couch, so I sit next to him. “Ni, I want to talk to you.” I say. Niall avoids eye contact, but I can see he is listening to me. “I am worried about you. You are not looking after yourself properly. I know the stress is taking its toll on you, but you can’t keep living like this. So I’m going to take care of you.” I tell him. He looks a bit scared but quietly he answers: “I think I need that.” I sigh of relief. 

“Have you heard of Age Play?” I ask him. He only nods. “Alright, I want to start with it right now.” I go on. Niall nods again. I get off the couch and take my bag from the hall. I take some stuff, like a nappy, a pajama and a bottle out. “Lay down for me please.” I ask. Niall does as I say. I brush my hand through his hair and say: “I am going to change you into some pajamas.” Niall nods again so I start to undress him. 

When I want to pull his boxer down, to change him into a nappy, Niall immediately sits up straight. “What are you doing?” He asks scared. “I am going to change you into a nappy.” I tell him calmly. But Niall starts to tear up and begs: “Please don’t. I don’t want that. Please, I am begging you.” I lift him into my lap and try to calm him down.   
The last thing I want to do is cause more stress by forcing him in a nappy. “Sshh, easy baby. It’s okay. I am not going to force you to wear a nappy. Calm down, love.” I try to soothe him. He starts to calm down. 

After a while Niall is completely calm again. “Alright love. You’re cooperating really well and I am really happy with that. So I am not going to force you into a nappy right now. I am going to give you a couple of days to get used to this. But after that I am going to change you into a nappy.” I tell Niall. He just nods. I continue to change him into his pajama. 

When Niall is changed I make a bottle for him. I pull him into my lap again and start to feed him the bottle. Niall is a bit hesitant at first, but after a couple of seconds he just starts to drink from the bottle. 

I put on a children’s movie on Netflix. Niall rests his head against my chest. I give him a kiss on the top of his head. This really was the right decision. I can sense Niall is still a bit scared and embarrassed, but I also sense he like this. For the first time in months he is relaxed. 

About two hours later Niall quietly whines: “Daddy.” But within a second he jumps of my lap. He looks so embarrassed. “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay.” I try to calm him. To make matters worse I see a dark wet patch forming on Niall’s pants. Niall starts to sob. I see him breaking down in front of me. 

“Shh, it’s okay, baby. It was just an accident. I’m not mad.” I try to soothe him. I walk to him, very slowly not to scare him. I rub his shoulder and say: “Just take a shower, okay baby? After that we are going to talk. Everything is okay.” He nods and walks upstairs.

After a couple minutes I hear Niall walking downstairs, so I get off the couch and go to the stair to see what’s wrong. Niall is standing at the bottom of the stairs, still in his wet pajama. “I think I need your help.” Niall whispers. I put my hand on his back and answer: “That’s okay. Let’s go to the bathroom.”   
When we are in the bathroom, I see Niall’s hands are shaking. “Let’s get those clothes of and take a nice, warm shower.” I say, while I start to undress Niall. Niall is crying quietly now. I feel so sorry for him. 

After the shower I wrap Niall in a big, fluffy towel and carry him downstairs. I put him in my lap and say: “Maybe we should put you in a nappy. I know you’re scared, but it’s okay. I just want to help you.” Niall just nods. So I lay him down on the couch and take a nappy. I slide it under Niall’s bum. Niall is trying to cover himself up with his hands. “Love, you need to move your hands. I need to tape the nappy around your waist.” I say. But Niall starts to tear up again. “Shh, calm down, love. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. We have all seen each other naked, so there is no need to be embarrassed. I just want to help you.” hesitatingly he pulls his hands away. I tape the nappy around his waist and put him in a new pajama. “All done.” I tell him.

I put Niall in my lap again and hug him. “You’re doing so well. I know this a bit scary, but you’re doing so well. I am so proud of you.” I tell him. Niall buries his face in the crook of my neck. I give him a kiss on his head and wrap my arm around him. he mumbles sleepily: “Thank you, daddy.” 

Since Niall woke up from his nap, he is completely in his headspace. He is giggling happy and playing with the toys I brought. Dora the Explorer is playing on the television and every once in a while Niall is shouting something at the television. It’s so cute to see him like this. It’s just nice to see him so happy and relaxed again. 

After a while Niall comes over to me and says: “Daddy, I’m wet.” He looks a bit embarrassed. “Thank you for telling me, love. I’m so proud of you.” I tell him. I lay a towel on the couch and say to Niall: “Lay down for me, please.” Niall does what I ask him and lays him. I get his pants off without any problems, but when I open his nappy, Niall immediately comes out of his headspace and begs me: “Please, stop!” I raise my hands in surrender. “It’s okay, Nialler. I know this is uncomfortable, but you can trust me. I’m going to talk you through this. I’m going to tell you everything I’m going to do, so I won’t scare you. And if you tell me to stop, I’ll stop immediately.” I tell him. Niall nods, so I start: “I’m going to get you nappy off.” I fold the nappy and throw it in the bin. I grab the some wipes and a new nappy. “I’m going to wipe you clean now.” I go on. I wipe him down very quickly, to make it as less uncomfortable to him as possible. “Almost done. The only thing left is a clean nappy.” I tell him. I tape the nappy around his waist and lift in into my lap. I give him a kiss on his head and a hug and tell him: “You did so well! I’m so proud of you.” Niall hide his face in the crook of my neck again. 

“Can I ask you something, Ni?” I ask a couple of minutes later. Niall nods and gets of my lap, so he can look me in the eye. “Why are you so scared of the nappy change?” I ask. Niall blushes a bit and tells me: “It’s just embarrassing. And I am scared you find me disgusting and weird.” He has tears in his eyes and looks to the ground. I pull him in a hug and tell I him: “No, of course not. I am the one who suggested this. None of this is making me feel any different of you. I want to do this, to help you.” Niall gets a relieved smile on his face.

I gently rock Niall back and forth. I can tell he is slipping back in his headspace. “I love you, daddy.” He mumbles. “I love you to, my brave boy.” I tell him and I give him a kiss on his head.


End file.
